Letters
by hbwgonnabe
Summary: Completed! When Joe leaves home for the summer to be a camp counselor he stumbles into something that even he isn't aware of. Will Frank be able to figure out what's going on in time to save his little brother?
1. Default Chapter

Hey Big Bro!  
  
Too bad you promised that brown-eyed girl of yours you would help her dad paint their house. It's great out here! The sun's shining; it's a cool seventy-two degrees; and the activities are fabulous. I never thought when we were campers how much fun the guys in charge of were having.  
  
Now that I've got a few minutes of free time I'll fill you in on my wonderful summer so far....  
  
When I got into town, I was met by Craig and Jenny Blevins. They run the camp. Craig is about three inches taller than you, but he has more of an athletic build, like me. He has hazel eyes and a weather-beaten face. Kind of handsome, I guess, even though he has brown hair (snicker). Jenny is lovely. Only about five feet and four inches tall, she has the most adorable green eyes I have ever seen. Her hair is long and blonde and she wears it in a pony tail most of the time. They look to be very much in love. At least, they act like mom and dad do when we go with them on vacation.   
  
Anyway, I and Steve, Kevin, Jonny and Ace...I'll tell you more about them later...were picked up at the bus depot. We rode in the back of the camp's mini-bus for about an hour and a half, turning off the paved road and onto a rocky one where we were jostled mercilesly before cutting onto a dirt road. Stopping at a small cabin surrounded by others, we got off the bus and met the other counselors....we were the last to arrive.   
  
Our first day here, since it was already late in the afternoon, we were given free reign until dinner. I went to my assigned cabin and found out Steve Robbins was my bunkmate.  
  
Steve reminds me of Biff Hooper with his short blond hair and big, football player build except where Biff has blue eyes, Steve's are bright green. He's not as easygoing as Biff, but we get along fairly well. You would definitely like him. He is his high school's chess champion just like you are Bayport's.  
  
After settling in, Steve and I left our cabin for a look around the place. We headed north into the woods. The trees are incredibly tall and the branches loaded with leaves. Must not have had that heavy storm we had last week with those high winds. I know the tree in our front yard took a lashing from that!  
  
We hiked a little over an hour and found this nice rocky area overlooking the lake. The lake is on the state park, but the camp uses it. Maybe I'll get to do some exploring in my free time.   
  
On our way back to the camp, Steve and I bumped into some campers. They weren't very friendly. One, a guy with long, straight, brown hair and brown eyes looked kind of familiar. I'd say he was in his late forties. I'm almost sure I have seen him somewhere. When it comes to me, I'll let you know. I just hope I remember before he and his compainion are gone. I hate when I can't remember stuff until it's too late to do anything with that knowledge.   
  
The other camper was big and hairy. Literally! He had a long, bushy, brown beard and mustache and long brown hair. He looked at us with beady green eyes which seemed to little for his face. This guy was big! He was at least six and a half feet tall and well-built. Looked like he worked out more than Biff and me combined.  
  
The big one actually growled when Steve backed into him. Steve and I had our backs to these guys as we were looking up into a tree. A beautiful Blue Jay had flown above our heads into it and we were looking to see if there was a nest. Steve backed up a couple of steps for a closer look and stepped on Hairy's foot. He GROWLED!   
  
Steve apologized but Hairy didn't look happy. The other guy put a hand on his arm and led him away. They didn't say anything, just walked off. We watched them until their backpacks disappeared from view then headed back to our cabin.  
  
Steve swears he left a book of his on the bed, but when we got back, it was lying on the table when we returned. Nothing else seemed to be out of place and there wasn't anything missing, so I teased him about the local ghost reading his book.  
  
Jenny had told us the camp site was haunted. Things would be moved around and lights could be seen but when searches were made, the lights vanished. No trace of anyone could be found and no logical explanation has turned up.  
  
Needless to say, brother dear, if I see those lights, I am going to find the cause of them. What's the use in being a detective if I can't solve a little light mystery?  
  
At dinner, we were told the campers would begin arriving in a week. Five more days! I couldn't imagine what we would be doing for those five days, but from what I had been told, I'm sure we will be kept busy.  
  
After dinner, Craig told us they will be making sure we know first-aid and CPR. Each of us will be responsible for six boys, aged eight to ten. My group will be known as the Badgers. At the end of camp, there will be an Olympics to see which group will be the summer camp champs. The parents are invited to the big event. Even you, mom and dad can come if you like.  
  
I haven't seen any mysterious lights yet, but it's almost dusk now and I am going to go outside and look around for them. Steve's coming with me. He's a bit standoffish to begin with, but I think that is his upbringing. His parents are loaded and he was in a boarding school until last year when he convinced his parents to let him go to a public school.   
  
Well, gotta run. I'll give take this by the office in the morning to be mailed. Have fun painting and tell the gang I said hi. I wish Biff and Tony had come, but Tony had to work and Biff got grounded for borrowning his mom's car without permission.  
  
Give mom and dad my love and I'll write again later!  
  
Joe 


	2. Chapter Two

Hello Baby Brother,  
  
You've been gone several days now and I still haven't heard from you. I guess you are keeping busy but the kids should be there soon and you might not get much of a chance to write!  
  
We've finished painting the Shaw's house. It's a beautiful colonial blue with pale gray shutters now. It does look nice.  
  
Callie and I attended a lecture at Bayport University last night. The guest speaker was Darren Cook, a former CIA agent and an authority on counter-terrorism. I took notes for you!  
  
Tomorrow, I'm going with Dad on assignment. It shouldn't take too long---so write me!---but if you don't hear from me for a few days, that's why. I can't discuss it now, but I promise to tell you all about it when I see you. I remember our promise. No secrets.  
  
Nothing much happening around here. Chet has had to put in more time at home. His dad decided to get another field ready for fall planting AND put in a swimming pool. I offered to help, but Mr. Morton insisted Chet do most of the work. I think he's concerned about Chet's weight and if Chet stays active, he'll not only burn calories, but eat less.  
  
Vanessa left with her mom for Japan yesterday. She said to tell you she would send you postcards here because she didn't have your address at the camp. Mrs. Bender is attending an anime convention there. They should be back before you return.  
  
Mom and Aunt Gertrude have gone into cleaning mode. You know, I think it's the first time since you moved into your own room two years ago that I've been able to see the floor! Don't worry, your comics are in one stack (or should I say five stacks), and your auto magazines are in another.   
  
Aunt Gertrude went off on one of her tirads when she found a moldy, partial slice of pizza on a paper plate under your bed. I was ordered to clean MY room because of it. ME! My room is always clean and orderly but she wanted it perfect and ready for inspection. Somehow, you manage to get me in hot water even when you aren't around.  
  
Mr. Pizza has been real busy this summer. Tony's had to put in a lot of overtime for his dad. Tony doesn't seem to mind. He's saving up for a new car.  
  
I haven't seen much of Biff. I did try to call, but his mom said he was grounded from the phone for another week. He should never have taken his mom's car to go see Shauna after she told him not to see her anymore!  
  
Phil has been by a couple of times. He's working on a new invention and says he wants us to have it when he's done. He won't tell me what it is, but he said it would come in handy when we were on a case.  
  
I had better close this. I am picking up Callie in half an hour. I'll drop this in while we're out. Have fun!  
  
Waiting patiently,  
  
Frank 


	3. Chapter Three

Hey Bro,  
  
Didn't get my first letter yet, huh? They must have crossed in the mail. No sense in my repeating myself, you'll have it soon.   
  
The kids are due in later today and the place is all abuzz. We are one counselor short now because Steve quit and went home.  
  
Strange that! We had been going out and waiting for the lights. Finally, the night before last, we saw them. They looked like lantern lights. Steve and I tried to follow them. We ended up down near the river but they vanished before we could get close enough to see what was causing them. Steve said he heard some guys talking but the voices seemed muffled and he couldn't make out what was said.  
  
I wonder if the voices belonged to those two campers we met our first day here? I still haven't remembered where I had seen that one before, but the more I think about it, the more I think it may have been in one of dad's files.  
  
Steve must have gotten spooked because after I returned to the cabin from my shower yesterday morning, he was gone. Jenny siad he had packed up and Craig had driven him to the bus station. I had to take over Steve's campers but Craig is helping me out.   
  
Darren Cook, huh? I seem to recall Dad mentioning him. Remember, they worked together when Frayman Enterprises were receiving all those bomb threats a couple of years ago. Did you get to meet him? Dad said he was the best in his field.  
  
Poor Chet! But, his dad does have the right idea. It will be good for him.   
  
Something to help us with our investigations? I wonder what Phil has up his sleeves now?  
  
Oh! I promised to tell you about some of the people here. For starters, Craig and Jenny opened the camp two years ago. It does seem like a large camp to be so new. Craig is a professional fisherman...(I knew I had seen him on tv)...and Jenny worked for the Fish and Wildlife Service for three years. She quit when she and Craig decided to open up the camp.  
  
Kevin Aston is from Southport. He plays on their basketball team. So, you've seen him. He's a nice guy with curly, black hair and dark eyes. If we went to the same school, I can totally see us hanging out together. And get this!! He has a Woody. An original with all it's original parts, in great condition. He said it was his grandmother's and she gave it to him for his sixteenth birthday. Some people have ALL the luck!  
  
Ace Lawrence is one guy I can't stand. He's always showing off and playing practical jokes. This red-headed cretin is one I wish I could avoid, but he and Timothy have the cabin closest to mine.  
  
Timothy Dalton is a nice guy. Needless to say, he doesn't get along well with his roommate. Tim's from upstate New York. He fancies himself a mountain climber and talks constantly about wanting to climb Mt. Everest before his eighteenth birthday.   
  
Too bad I didn't get to go to the lecture with you. I would have enjoyed meeting Mr. Cook. What did he look like? Did he discuss the metods of terrorists or only ways to deal with it? I would like to talk to him. It would be interesting to hear his take on the Assassins.  
  
Almost dinner time. The food here isn't so bad, but I am looking forward to later tonight. I am hoping to get another chance at the mysery lights.  
  
Until next time,  
  
Joe 


	4. Chapter Four

JOE!!  
  
I realize you are having a great time, but is one letter really too much to ask for? You've been gone two weeks now and we're all starting to wonder if we should come and check on you. Even a couple of lines would be appreciated.  
  
The assignment for dad only took a couple of days. It was actually kind of boring. Just a basic surveillance job. The guy was a dunderhead. He led me straight to the loot he had stolen. I think dad only gave me the assignment because he was afraid I might be bored here without you.  
  
So, how are you liking camp? Tell me about your roommate. What are your charges like? Are they giving you any trouble?  
  
You're lucky you're down south. We're getting a major front in from Canada. It's been raining almost non-stop for the past three days.  
  
You have received three postcards from Vanessa already. She said she will be back in Bayport by the end of the month and expects a letter or two from you to be waiting for her.  
  
You will never guess who has gone missing. Darren Cook. He left home to go to the bank and never returned. I think Dad is going to look into it. Apparently, Dad and Mr. Cook have been friends for a couple of years now.   
  
Mom saw the Shaw's place and liked it a lot. Now, I have to start painting our place when it quits raining. But mom wants it painted white instead of colonial blue.   
  
Mom did a great job with her flower garden this year. They are in full bloom and the bees know it. Seems to be more bees this year than in the past two or so.  
  
I know. I'm talking about mundane things but I thought you might be a little homesick. I really miss you. And I'll miss you even more when I start painting!  
  
I'll let you get back to your busy schedule. I wish you had access to a phone, but since you don't...WRITE!  
  
Be careful and have fun,  
  
Frank 


	5. Chapter Five

Hey Bro!  
  
I haven't heard from you recently. I guess you are still working on that thing for Dad. Must be exciting to last so long, or incredibly boring.   
  
I saw those lights again. I think they are ending up down near the lake. At least, that's where I see them disappear. They come from the hills. I thought there might be a cave up there so I took my den hiking in that vicinity today. We found some limestone deposits and now I'm positive that's where the lights come from.   
  
The kids have to be in bed by nine and the lights generally don't appear for a half an hour after that. I know which direction they come from and go in now, so I am going to hang around the area where they have been vanishing. Maybe I can find out what is causing them and where they are going.  
  
I never did tell you about Jonny. He is a really cool guy. His dad works for the state department. As a matter of fact, a lot of the guys here have parents who work for the government. Even Kevin's dad works for the government. He works for the IRS.   
  
Mike's dad is one of the president's body guards, and two of my charges have parents in government. Jake's dad is a secretary for Congressman Damien. And Mike's mom works at the Pentagon as a secretary. Oh yeah...sorry. Mike Miller is a quiet, nerdy guy. He loves anything related to bugs and snakes, etc. And he is always spouting out the scientific names of the little buggers he finds.  
  
Jake Corrigan is a nice enough guy, but I really don't know much about this blond headed guy. I have only talked to him twice. There are a few more counselors that I haven't mentioned, but I don't see much of them as they are on the other side of the camp. Of course, later this week, we are supposed to begin interamurals so we'll all get to know each other better.  
  
I have never seen so many VIP's kids in one place before. Hmm...I wonder if I could be considered a VIP's kid? Dad does work for the government on occasion.  
  
I had better close for now. It is almost time to go take up my post.   
  
Hope to hear from you soon!  
  
Joe 


	6. Chapter Six

Hey Little Brother,  
  
After all this time, all you can send is one measly little postard? Geez, you must really be having fun.  
  
Vanessa is back and she is angry. You haven't written her. That is not the way to treat someone you care about. I mean, you can treat me that way, I am only your brother, after all, but your girlfriend? Bad move, baby brother.  
  
No news on Darren Cook. Word is, he turned bad. Dad isn't buying it. Neither am I. The guy just didn't strike me as a turncoat. Word has it, he set a bomb to go off in Senator Davenport's office when a meeting had been scheduled with the Vice-President. The Senator dropped his pen and it rolled under the sofa in his office. When he bent to retrieve it, he found the bomb. Cook, one of the few who knew of the meeting, disappeared that evening.  
  
The guys came over and helped me finish the house. Mom was very pleased with the results. She even arranged an improptue party after we had finished. Vanessa was here, but I could tell she was hurt because you hadn't written. She did feel a bit better when she found out you haven't sent me more than a postcard.  
  
I know, I keep going back to Vanessa. I thought you really liked her. If you keep this up, she will dump you. So at least write her. Actually, write me. I am getting tired of writing you when you never return the curtesy. So here is the deal, baby brother. Send me a nice letter, not a post card this time, or not only won't I write you again, I will think you've gotten yourself into trouble and Dad and I will be on our way. Got it?  
  
Until I hear from you.....  
  
Frank 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Bro!  
  
Okay, okay, so I have been lax in getting to you, and Vanessa. But man, do I ever have good reason. My first night here, Steve, my roommmate, and I went down to the lake and met some of the counselors from the girl's camp across the lake. I met an angel!  
  
Her name is Karen Blake and she is a vision to behold. Blond hair, blue eyes, two inches shorter than me and the most dazzling smile I have ever seen. I was swimming and she swum up to me and started splashing me for no reason. Naturally, I splashed her back. We carried on like that for a bit then got out of the water and lay on the dock drying off. We started talking.  
  
She's from Southport, which isn't all that far from us. Her dad is a lawyer and her mom is a candy striper at the hospital there. She is not only gorgeous, she is also a good listener. Karen is perfect. I really like her. I mean really, really like her. I think I have found the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with.   
  
I know, that makes me a heel where Vanessa is concerned, but I can't help the way I feel. I've never felt like this about anyone. Maybe if I don't write Vanessa at all, she will dump me and then neither of us will feel as bad as we would if I dumped her.   
  
Glad you guys got the house finished. Now I won't have to dread helping when I get home. The party sounds good, but I am quiet content to spend my spare time alone with Karen.   
  
Pretty much all of my spare time is spent with her and there isn't a lot of it, let me tell you. I've got a load of boys I have to keep my eyes on. They are up at the crack of dawn and don't turn in until nine. I'm skipping lunch today to send this to you. Happy now? I'm meeting Karen after lights out for the boys. Nothing personal bro, but she does come first. Mabye when camp is over, you can meet her. You're gonna love her!  
  
It's a good thing Mr. Morton put Chet to work this summer. He can stand to lose a few pounds. Besides, you didn't really want to help him do all that work, did you?  
  
Has Phil told you what the gizmo is supposed to do yet? Has he even finished it? Such a brain in that guy. Sometimes I wish I could invent stuff. Don't tell him, though. It'll go to his head.  
  
Any leads on Darren Cook yet? It does sound suspicious that he would take off after the bomb was found. Are you sure he isn't involved?  
  
I haven't gotten homesick. I've been having too much fun and besides, all my thoughts have been on when I get to see Karen next. I can hardly wait until tonight.  
  
So, now that I have written you a letter, will a postcard be okay next time?  
  
Keep in touch,  
  
Joe  
  
Frank frowned as he read the letter from Joe. His face transforming into a scowl as he came to the end.  
  
"What's wrong, honey?" asked Mrs. Hardy, seeing his scowl turn into a distressed expression.  
  
"It's not from Joe," Frank answered, handing the letter across the table to his father. The three Hardys were having a late lunch in the kitchen. Frank had just retrieved the day's mail and had brought the letter from Joe into the kitchen to share with his parents.  
  
Mr. Hardy scanned the letter, his face puzzled. "It's your brother's handwriting," he said finally, looking back at Frank.  
  
"I know," Frank said. 'That's not it."  
  
"You think Joe didn't send this because of what he said about Karen?" Mr. Hardy guessed. "Maybe he has finally met someone he cares about more than Iola and Vanessa."  
  
"No," Frank denied. "I mean, that could be possible, but I don't believe it. But that isn't the reason," he added with a shake of his brown head.  
  
"Then why?" Mr. Hardy demanded. He couldn't see anything wrong with the letter that might imply Joe hadn't written it, except maybe the remark about Chet. That didn't sound like Joe.  
  
"The last time I wrote him, I told him to send a letter, not a postcard, or you and I would go and check on him," Frank said.  
  
"But he did write a letter," Mrs. Hardy pointed out, her blue eyes worried as she saw her son's distress increase.  
  
"I know," Frank said. "That's why I know he didn't send that. He's in trouble. It's a kind of code we have," he explained, seeing the matching mystified expressions on his parents' faces. "If he had been okay, he would have sent a postcard."  
  
"Then why is this in Joe's handwriting?" Mrs. Hardy asked.  
  
"Someone must have forced him to write it," Mr. Hardy repiled, his mouth forming a grim line as he finished speaking.  
  
"But Joe wouldn't have written it just because he had been told to," Frank pointed out. "You know how stubborn he is. They had to of hurt him." 


	8. Chapter 8

Joe walked out of his cabin and closed the door. He made his way into the woods and headed for the rocks. He had an idea the lights did have something to do with the two campers he and Steve had seen.   
  
He had been out several nights at different times and noticed the lights would either start at the lake and end near where Joe believed there was a cave or vice versa. One thing he had become convinced of was that there wasn't anything mysterious about the lights. Unless you took into account who carried them and why.  
  
He was going to have to write Frank and tell him about this. He just wished Frank would get back from the assignment Dad had sent him on. If Frank didn't hurry up and answer at least one letter he was going to start to get worried.  
  
There! He saw the lights appear on the hill. He kept moving, trying not to make any noise as he headed toward where they had appeared. He noticed the lights were moving down toward the lake. Joe shook his head, ignoring the urge to follow the lights.  
  
He was glad the moon was full tonight. Making his way toward the supposed cave at night without a flashlight was hard enough. Without the moon, it would have been impossible.  
  
Joe arrived in the general vicinity of where the lights appeared. He looked around and was pleased to see the lights in the distance still heading to the lake.  
  
Joe scouted around and finally found a small opening, barely large enough to crawl through. He started to crawl in but realized Hairy had been big and would never of made it through this way. He decided to keep searching. Finally, he came across a larger opening. He ducked his head as he entered to avoid hitting it on the rocks.  
  
Once inside, sure he wouldn't be seen, he removed a penlight from his pocket and turned it on. He went deeper into the cave, shining his light on the walls and ceiling every so often to avoid missing something.  
  
After what seemed like forever, the cave opened up into a fair-sixed cavern. Joe lifted his light from where it had been and aimed it straight ahead. His eyes went wide with shock as he saw the unconscious and bound form of his former roommate, Steve.  
  
Joe hurried over and knelt beside Steve. He put two fingers to the carotid artery at the side of his neck to see if Steve had a pulse. Sighing in relief, he quickly laid down his penlight and pulled out his pocket knife from his shorts and set about freeing the hapless youth.  
  
"Steve, wake up," Joe said, lightly tapping his face. "Come on, open your eyes."  
  
"Wh..what?" Steve mumbled barely conscious of Joe. He opened his eyes briefly, but when they closed, they remained shut.  
  
"Ah, Steve," Joe groaned, frowning. He picked his penlight up and looked around the cavern. Obviously, this is where the campers and divers had been staying. Scattered ont he cavern floor were some clothes and a sleeping bag. As Joe panned the cave, he saw several more sleeping bags, canvas sacks, metal boxes, weapons and dynamite.  
  
Joe knew he had to get out of there before the occupants returned and he figured he didn't have a lot of time since it felt like it had taken him forever to find the cave and make his way to where he was now.  
  
He knew he would make better time if he were on his own but that wasn't an option he considered. He put his penlight in his mouth and pulled Steve into a fireman's carry. Getting a secure grip, Joe let go of Steve with one of his hands and snatched the light out of his mouth and slowly made his way back the way he had come.  
  
When he reached the cave entrance, he put Steve on the floor and crept outside. He saw no lights signaling the return of the men so he went back inside and dragged Steve through the mouthof the cave. There was no way Joe could have carried him through the low entryway.  
  
Outside, he took a deep breath and was assaulted not with the scent of fresh grass but with the stench of cigarette smoke. He wrinkled his nose in distaste and looked around anxiously. Seeing no movement, he turned back to Steve and picked him back up, prepared to carry him back to camp. As he started out, three men stepped out of the shadows, each with varying facial expressions, but they all had one thing in common: they were all carrying guns.  
  
Joe froze on the spot, Steve growing heavier, as he waited for them to make the first move.  
  
"I knew you were going to be trouble," said the guy with the straight, long, brown hair Joe had seen his first time out with Steve.  
  
"Robert Hash," Joe said, finally remembering the man. "You're supposed to be dead."  
  
"Supposed to be," Hash agreed. "But you are," he added, raising his gun and taking aim. 


	9. Chapter 9

"Wait!" ordered a man Joe hadn't seen before. He stepped out from behind Hairy.  
  
"Why?" Hash demanded, his eyes locked on Joe's. "Neither of his folks are in the government." This comment struck Joe as odd, but he remained silent.  
  
"No, but he is Fenton Hardy's son," came the reply.  
  
"What?" Hash demanded, his tone carrying an undercurrent of hatred as his eyes hardened. "This kid don't look anything like Hardy."  
  
"Maybe he takes after his mother," said Hairy.  
  
"His name is Joe Hardy and his paper lists his parents, Fenton and Laura Hardy, as the people to be contacted in case of an emergency," said the man who had told Hash to wait.  
  
Joe got a good look at him as he came closer. He was equal to Joe's own six feet and had black hair which was starting to gray at the temples. He wore glasses, but Joe could still see the shrewd look in his dark eyes as the light from the Hairy's flashlight danced around his face.  
  
"Another reason to kill him," Hash insisted.  
  
"We need him," the man insisted.  
  
"Forget it, Dobson," Hash told him. "He dies. He'll be more trouble than he's worth."  
  
"Look at this first," Dobson said, going to stand beside Hash. He pulled an envelope out of his pocket and handed it to Hash. "Read it," he urged.  
  
Hash frowned, but lowered his gun and took the envelope. Joe's eyes flashed angrily as he saw his brother's handwriting on the front. "That's mine!" Joe snarled angrily.  
  
"Of course it is," Dobson said, flashing Joe a toothy grin. "We've been monitoring all of your communication."  
  
Joe's eyes narrowed on the man. He stood still, his anger giving him the needed strength to continue holding Steve.  
  
"Hardy's coming here?" Hash erupted, looking up from the letter to Dobson. "That's not good."  
  
"He won't come if Joe sends his brother a letter," Dobson told him.  
  
"Forget that!" Joe shouted.  
  
"Oh, you'll write one," Dobson assurred him. "Unless you want to be responsible for your friend's death."  
  
"What?" Joe asked, his face going white.  
  
"I'm going to compose a letter and you are going to copy it word for word or that burden you're carrying will be dead weight," Dobson stated, his eyes on Steve.  
  
Joe was forced to tug Steve back through the entrance to the cave and then carry him back to the cavern. Once there, Joe and Steve were bound and gagged and left in the darkness of one corner while the four men gathered together with two lanterns in a different one.  
  
Joe tried to work his hands free but to no avail. He heard them muttering and finally one held up a sheet of paper. "How does this sound?" he asked.  
  
"No good, Lane," Hairy said to the man who Joe had not associated with a name yet. He had brown hair and brown eyes and was of medium height and build. The guy had been too average to stick a misnomer on, so Joe was glad he now knew what to call him.  
  
"He's right," Dobson agreed. "If he is suppossed to not have written because he fell for some girl, the girl needs to be more prominent. Let me try," he added, taking the pen and paper from Lane and beginning to write.  
  
When Dobson finished, he let the other three men read the letter. After a brief conversation, Hairy got up and went to get Joe. He carried him over to the others and put him down. His hands were then untied and a pen thrust at him.  
  
Dobson picked up the notebook they had been using and flipped several sheets over. Joe suspected he did this to prevent any of their handwriting impressions on the sheet he was suppossed to write on. Then Dobson gave him the notebook and the letter he had composed. "Remember kid," Dobson warned. "Word for word or your buddy over there dies."  
  
Joe took the notepad and laid it down, sighing in defeat. He couldn't let them kill Steve because of him. He looked at the first sheet, his right hand ready to start the letter, then paused and looked up at Dobson who seemed to be running the show.  
  
"Why did you grab Steve in the first place?" Joe asked.  
  
"None of your business," Lane answered ofr Dobson. "But suffice it to say, he's served his purpose and we no longer have a need for him."  
  
"Except to make me write this letter," Joe said dully. "Then you will eliminate us both."  
  
"No," Dobson told him. "Your usefulness is just beginning. As long as you do as you are told, you and your pal here, live."  
  
"And how long will my usefulness last?" Joe demanded, knowing he and Steve would die then.  
  
"That depends on your brother's letters," Dobson replied truthfully. "Now, write."  
  
Joe bit his bottom lip and started copying the letter. Had it only been himself, he thought, he wouldn't do this. He kept writing. As he neared the end of the letter, his heart gave a leap of joy. Frank must have asked for a letter instead of a postcard which could only mean one thing. Frank suspected he was in trouble.  
  
Joe used every ounce of self control he possessed not to let the men see his sudden change in attitude. But he couldn't hide the gleam in his eyes as he thought about how they would feel if they knew they were actually letting Frank know he needed help. Joe was immensely grateful the cave was dark and the lanterns didn't provide enough light to give him away.  
  
"Satisfied?" Joe snarled, throwing the pen down and glaring up at Dobson.  
  
Hash picked up the notebook and read what Joe had written. "Good boy," he congratulated Joe, running a hand through Joe's blond locks.  
  
Joe moved his head away form Hash's hand, but reallizing Joe didn't like it, Hash messed Joe's hair again. "Tie him back up," Lane ordered.  
  
Hairy hauled Joe up and back over to where Steve lay, now wide awake. Hairy tied Joe's hands behind his back. "The other one's awake now," he said loud enough for the others to hear him.  
  
"Good timing," Hash said. "We'll feed them both now."  
  
Joe saw Steve grimace at the mention of food and his eyes crinkled in curiosity. "I'm not hungry," Joe told Hairy. Ignoring him, Hairy stood up and went back to the others. Half an hour later, Hairy and Lane came over, each holding a plate of beans and a tin cup.  
  
"I'm not hungry," Joe insisted as Hairy raised a spoon to Joe's mouth.  
  
"Eat up, kid," Hairy insisted, putting the spoon to Joe's lips just after Joe had clamped his mouth shut. "You won't be getting anything else until tomorrow."  
  
"Might as well," Steve told Joe once his gag had been removed. "After we eat, we'll sleep and then it's time to be fed again."  
  
Joe glanced over at the bitterness in Steve's voice. "We're nothing more than caged animals to these guys," Steve added.  
  
Joe opened his mouth and ate the beans. 'Dangerous caged animals,' he thought, 


	10. Chapter 10

"I'll call the camp and ask to speak to him," Mr. Hardy decided. "I'll tell them there's a family emergency." He took the letter and retreated upstairs to his office where he had the camp's phone number just in case something had happened.  
  
Frank entered his dad's office and sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk. He could tell by the look on his dad's face he was growing both frustrated and worried.  
  
"I don't know what group he is in!" Mr. Hardy shouted. "He's one of the counselors."  
  
Mr. Hardy glanced warily at his eldest son. "Yes, please," he answered when asked if he would like to speak with one of the camp's directors. Mr. Hardy put a finger to his lips then turned on the speaker phone so Frank could hear.  
  
"Mr. Hardy? My name is Craig Blevins. How can I help you?"   
  
"I need to speak with my son, Joe," Mr. Hardy answered. "It's urgent."  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Hardy but Joe is out with his group. They left for a two day camping trip this morning. I can see that he gets a message on his return if you like?"  
  
"No, no," Mr. Hardy responded. "I'll call back in two days."  
  
"As you wish," Craig said. "Goodbye."  
  
Mr. Hardy disconnected the speakerphone, a worried frown on his face as he sat down behind his desk. "You're right," he acknowledged. "Joe's in trouble. Craig sounded too friendly and too eager to pass on a message."  
  
"We have to go there," Frank said.  
  
"Agreed," Mr. Hardy concurred. "But there isn't any way to infiltrate the camp at this late date without being discovered."  
  
"The camp is beside a state park," Fank said. "What if we go camping?"  
  
"If someone spots just the two of us, they might figure out who we are and that would put Joe in more jeopardy than he is already in, if possible," Mr. Hardy vetoed the idea, leaning forward and putting his elbows on his desk, his hands clasped together thoughtfully as he rested his chin on them.  
  
"But if someone sees three teeanaged guys camping, they wouldn't think anything of it," Frank said, an idea forming. "Biff's grounding is over, and I'm sure Mr. Morton would agree to let Chet come."  
  
"All right," Mr. Hardy agreed, sitting up straight in his chair and looking Frank in the eyes. "I'll call and speak with Mr. Morton. You use the other line and call Biff. We'll have them meet here in two hours and discuss our plan of action."  
  
Two hours later, Frank was surprised to open the front door and find not only Biff and Chet, but also Phil Cohen standing on the porch. "Hey," Biff said as he followed the other two boys inside. "I talked to Phil after you called and he wanted to help."  
  
"Good," Frank replied. "We can use all the help we can get."  
  
"What's going on?" Chet demanded, his brown eyes curious. "Dad said your dad said Joe needed our help, but he didn't give any particulars."  
  
"Come on into the living room," Frank said. "Dad and I will tell you what's going on." The boys went into the living room and sat down. Chet and Biff sat on the sofa and Phil took an armchair near the coffee table. Frank sat down on the ottoman and sighed. He couldn't stop thinking about Joe.  
  
"How about some milk and cookies?" Mrs. Hardy asked, her smile faint but her friendliness genuine, as she looked at the abnormally quite youths who had taken up residence in the room.   
  
"That'd be great," Chet replied, giving her a big smile. "Need some help?"  
  
Mrs. Hardy blinked her eyes a few times to chase away the tears which had sprung to her eyes. "No," she declined. "Fenton will be down in a minute," she added, leaving him in no doubt she knew why they were there.  
  
As soon as she left, Mr. Hardy could be heard coming down the stairs. He was standing before the boys in another instant. "Have you told them about Joe's letter?" he asked Frank, coming right to the point.  
  
Frank shook his head and stood up. He began pacing as he told his friends about the letter and why it was a phony. Mrs. Hardy returned at this time and sat down a tray with a pitcher of milk, some cups and a plate of cookies. "I'll be upstairs," she said, leaving the room quietly.  
  
Mr. Hardy grabbed her elbow as she passed him on her way out and gave it a gentle, encouraging squeeze. Mrs. Hardy smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, saying nothing more before leaving.  
  
As Chet poured everyone some milk, Mr. Hardy told them about his phone call and not being able to reach Joe. "What do you want us to do?" Phil asked, his hazel eyes watchful as they looked at Mr. Hardy.  
  
"The land next to the camp is a state park," Mr. Hardy informed the group. "You four will go in as campers and look around. If Joe isn't at the camp. I'm sure he is somewhere near."  
  
"What about you?" Frank asked.  
  
"I'm going under as a park ranger," Mr. Hardy told him. "I'll have the authority to scout around as well as access to maps which might show a feasible hiding place."  
  
"When do we leave?" Biff asked.  
  
"First thing in the morning," Frank answered. He was itching to get busy. It had been two weeks since Joe had left for camp and the only other communication he had received from Joe was a postcard which said only, "Wish you were here." He wasn't even sure Joe had sent that!  
  
"I've already arranged everything you will need," Mr. Hardy was saying. "Just pack some clothes."  
  
"I've got my sleeping bag," Phil said, knowing he hadn't been included in the original plan.  
  
"That's okay," Mr. Hardy told him, smiling at his sons' loyal friend. "Marvin's Outdoors opens at six in the morning," he said, mentioning the local sport shop. "Marvin has agreed to outfit you boys for the trip and put it on my tab."  
  
"How will we contact you while we are out there?" Chet asked.  
  
"You can ask for Officer Dermont, that will be my cover, at the Ranger Station," Mr. Hardy answered. "But I'll be around to check on you guys at least once a day."  
  
"What if you get another letter?" Phil asked. "If Frank doesn't answer, they might get suspicious," he added.  
  
"I'm going to send one tonight with false information," Frank explained. "That will give us a few days at least."  
  
"And if something arrives that does need to be answered, Laura can write Joe telling him Frank hasn't returned and can leak anything we tell her to," Mr. Hardy added. "If these people are keeping Joe alive for any information we might give him, then it will be important to give them morsels every now and then."  
  
"You want us to meet you at the sporting store at six?" Phil asked Frank, standing up.  
  
"Actually, we'd like you to be here at four in the morning," Frank said.  
  
"Why so early?" Biff wanted to know.  
  
"We don't know how much, if anything, these people know about Joe and his friends. It's obvious they have been intercepting Frank's correspondence to Joe. It's safe to assume they have kept Joe's letters as well," Mr. Hardy explained. "I think it would be best if all of you went in wearing disguises."  
  
"We'll dye our hair and get ready before we head out to the sports store," Frank picked up. "I doubt anyone in Bayport is involved, but to be on the safe side, I'd rather start out right."  
  
"We can't take your van, then," Chet observed.  
  
"We can take my jeep," Phil offered.  
  
"What jeep?" Biff demanded in surprise. He hadn't know Phil had wheels.  
  
Phil smiled. "My dad gave it to me as an early birthday present," he said. "I got my insurance this morning."  
  
The three friends bade the Hardys goodbye and left. Frank went upstairs to compose his letter, giving it to his father to proof before sealing it in an envelope to be mailed by Mrs. Hardy the next morning. Then the three Hardys retired to bed, prepared for the fitful sleep they knew would come under the circumstances. 


	11. Chapter 11

Hey Baby Bro,  
  
Karen Blake, huh? You really like her better than Vanessa? If so, I guess that's okay. I mean, I think Vanessa is a wonderful person, but if you don't love her, then you should end it. Not writing to her isn't a solution; it's another problem. She deserves to know the truth.  
  
Don't worry about not having helped paint the house. Mom has decided she wants the inside done as well, so there will be plenty for you to do when you get home.  
  
Phil never did say what his invention was but he did say he hadn't gotten all the bugs worked out yet. Maybe by summer's end he will have the gadget ready. As for Darren Cook, we haven't heard anything. Dad thinks someone at the senator's office may be involved. It definitely sounds like an inside job. So, Dad is sending me in undercover as a gofer. I don't think he is going undercover just yet, though. He said he wanted to try and find Darren first. I think he's planning on looking through his apartment.  
  
And, yes, Dad's sure Cook is innocent. He's known him for a long time and says he would trust Cook with his life. I, on the other hand, am keeping an open mind. He seemed like a nice enough guy, albeit a little strict, but that could have been a facade.  
  
Nope, a postcard won't be okay next time. I'm your brother. You can make time for me. I expect at least a one page letter in return for each letter I send you.  
  
So, tell me about your roommate, Steve. What does he look like? Do you two get along? Who is in charge of the camp? Are they nice or strict? What is the camp like?   
  
Have you had any trouble out of your charges yet? As I recall, when we first started going to summer camp, you always managed to do something to annoy our counselors. Remember when you snuck into Kevin's cabin and put super glue in his shorts? He ripped them off piece by piece. He had polka dotted skin where the shorts remained until someone could get into the nearest town and get some finger nail polish remover.  
  
He was sooo mad. He was grumpy the rest of the summer. It's a good thing you never got caught on that prank. I wonder if any of your kids would do something like that to you?  
  
I'm going to say goodnight now. I am off to DC in the morning. Take care and watch out for your charges!  
  
Love ya,  
  
Frank 


	12. Chapter 12

"I love the great outdoors," broadcast Chet as he finished putting up his tent and stretched. "It's great that we are allowed to camp here, too."  
  
"I know," Phil agreed. "Some of the parks don't allow this sort of thing."  
  
"Where do we start?" Biff asked Frank, getting right to the reason they were there.  
  
"There was a lake mentioned in the letter, so maybe we should start out by fishing," Frank suggested. "Maybe we can meet some of the counselors and find out where Joe is."  
  
"What if Joe is there and he's been brainwashed?" Chet asked.  
  
""Don't go borrowing trouble," Biff told him. "If we find Joe, we'll just pull him aside and demand to know what is going on."  
  
"But we won't. Find him, I mean," Frank said. "Not without searching."  
  
"You really think he's been kidnapped or something?" Chet asked, looking at him through worried brown eyes.  
  
Frank nodded. "I just can't believe Joe would send a letter. I mean, if he felt he were in trouble, sure he would have written instead of the postcard. But that bit about Karen, not happening."  
  
"Aw come on," Biff said. "He could have found another girlfriend."  
  
"I looked Karen Blake up last night. There is no such person in Southport," Frank said.   
  
"You looked her up?" Phil asked in disbelief.  
  
Frank shrugged. "I had to call Vanessa and tell her about Joe's letter," he explained. "And I wasn't going to tell her not to believe anything she received from him unless I knew for sure he hadn't really met someone else."  
  
"I bet she didn't like that," Chet said with a low whistle.  
  
"Not at all," Frank agreed. "Vanessa has been good for Joe, and to him. It took me almost an hour to convince her she couldn't help if she came here."  
  
"What did Callie say when you told her you were leaving?" Phil asked. He knew Frank and Callie had been having a few problems as of late.  
  
"She doesn't think Joe is in trouble," Frank admitted. "She thinks he just forgot the code."  
  
"And that's the real reason you checked on Karen Blake," Phil guessed. "You thought she might be right."  
  
"No," Frank denied with a shake of his head. "Well, okay, that was part of it. Joe can be forgetful at times."  
  
"But not this time," Biff stated.  
  
"No, not this time," Frank agreed. "We have to find him and in order to do that, we will have to find out what Joe was doing around here besides his chores as counselor."  
  
"Well, let's see," Phil said. "Outdoors, only camping; fishing; swimming; and hiking to do. No camping in Joe's case, though. Unless it is directly involved with the camp, we don't have many options to consider," he ended.  
  
"Right," agreed Frank. "The camp is going to be the hardest to get into, but we shouldn't have any problem after dark. In the meantime, we can familiarize ourselves with the area. Let's head down to the lake since it is used by the camp as well as being a part of the park."  
  
The foursome put on their swim trunks and headed to the lake. Arriving, they saw a large group of boys and several teenagers acting as lifeguards.  
  
"Hi," Frank greeted the first teen he came in contact with. "Mighty hot today," he said, running a hand through his dyed red hair.  
  
"Sure is," the boy agreed, his blue eyes friendly.  
  
"What's with all the kids?" Frank asked.  
  
"We're from Camp Braken," the boy answered, smiling at him. "My name is Tim Dalton," he introduced himself, sticking out his hand.  
  
"Fred Croman," Frank said, shaking Tim's hand. "Camp Braken?" he asked feigning confusion. "I thought this was a state park."  
  
"Oh, the camp is about half a mile that way," Tim told Frank, jerking his head to the side and back. "But the camp uses the park for our water activities."  
  
"Just the water activities?" queired Frank. "Why not hiking?"  
  
"Well," Tim kind of stretched the word out. "Jenny and Craig don't like us taking the kids hiking in the park 'casue they aren't allowed to bother the flowers, trees or rocks. On camp land, they can pick things up and study them, even keep an odd rock or pick a flower if they like," he explained.  
  
"Sounds like there's a but in there somewhere," Frank commented.  
  
"Yeah, well, Steve and Joe took their groups hiking in the park. They claimed they hadn't heard Craig telling us it was off limits."  
  
"They get into trouble?" Frank asked.  
  
"Not the first time," Tim said. "But Steve must have gotten mad 'cause he packed up and left." Tim was scowling now.  
  
"What's wrong?" Frank inquired, seeing the transformation comeover him.  
  
"It's Joe Hardy," Tim admitted. "After Steve left, Joe had to take over his kids too, with some help from Craig. Joe acted like he loved being in charge. But he started going into the park after the kids were in bed, which is why Joe and Craig started to not get along. It's against the rules for even us counselors to go hiking there," Tim explained. "The other day, I asked if I could go with him. I wanted to find out why he persisted in breaking the rules, but he said he needed some alone time and left by himself. I guess he needed a lot of time alone 'casue two days later, he split. Didn't even bother telling Jenny and Craig or the kids. He just packed up and hiked out of camp. I really had him peggged wrong. I thought he was a nice guy," Tim ended.  
  
"You saw him leave?" Frank asked, his eyes alert as they watched Tim's face. "Didn't you ask him why he was leaving?"  
  
"No man," Tim denied, shaking his head. "No one saw him leave."  
  
"Then how do you know he hiked out of here?" demanded Frank.  
  
"How else could he have left?" Tim asked. "All the vehicles are still at the camp."  
  
Frank and his friends hung around the lake, swimming and getting to know some of the counselors. Frank even spoke to some of the kids. They were enjoying themselves but were resentful of Steve's and Joe's desertion.  
  
"You mean Steve never said goodbye to you guys either?" Frank asked one of the boys.  
  
"Nope, not a word," the boy replied. He wrinkled his face thoughtfully. "Steve and Joe were pals and Joe was upset when he found out Steve had left without saying goodbye," he continued. "Why would Joe want to do that to us?" 


	13. Chapter 13

"You don't look happy at all," said Mr. Hardy later that evening, dressed in a ranger's uniform. He had stopped by the boys' camp to see how they were doing.   
  
Frank related what he had learned earlier, his face a mask of concern. "Joe's still around here, somewhere," he said. "But where have they hidden him? And was Steve kidnapped too?"  
  
"At least we're camping here instead of over there," Chet said with a shiver as he pointed to an area roughly a mile away.  
  
"Why's that?" Phil demanded, his eyes curious as he looked at Chet.  
  
"It's haunted," Chet informed the group. "The guy I talked with, Jonny Parker, said Jenny told them about the mystery lights which would appear and disappear without a trace."  
  
"Just a story to liven up things," Biff said with a snort.  
  
"No," Chet denied, shaking his head solemly. "Jonny said he and the others saw the lights. Joe and Steve went to find out what caused them but they never found the source. Jonny says they must have given up or quit because they kept getting into trouble with Craig."  
  
"That doesn't sound like Joe," Mr. Hardy replied, worry furrowing his brow.   
  
"Joe would go look for the lights," Chet disagreed with Mr. Hardy's statement.  
  
"No, he means it isn't like Joe to give up," Frank explained. "Not until he knew where the lights originated and where they went to."  
  
"And, knowing Joe, he wouldn't give up without finding out what caused them," Mr. Hardy added.  
  
"You think maybe Joe did find out?" Phil asked, comprehension dawning.   
  
"So all we have to do is find the source of the lights and we find Joe," Biff said, grinning.  
  
"Maybe," Mr. Hardy said, frowning thoughtfully. "Whether the lights have anything to do with his disappearance or not, we can be certain the Blevins' do."  
  
"But it was Jenny who told the everyone about the lights," Chet argued.  
  
"Maybe," Frank agreed. "But Jenny and Craig have told everyone that Joe packed up and left and yet Craig told Dad Joe had taken the kids camping. Lying doesn't leave them with a clear record."  
  
"We need to go inside the camp as well as hunt for those lights," Phil stated.  
  
"Right," affirmed Mr. Hardy. "I'll ask around at headquarters and see if there are any caves in the area where Joe might be. Frank, why don't you and Phil infiltrate the camp. Look around in the office and see if you can find what the Blevins' are up too. Biff and Chet," he added, turning to look at the two boys. "Scout around for those lights. When you find out where they originate from or where they end, don't get too close. Get backup first."  
  
"Yes, Sir," Biff and Chet agreed.  
  
"When do we start?" Chet asked after Mr. Hardy had left the campsite.  
  
"When are the lights supposed to show up?" Frank asked.  
  
"After dark," Chet answered. "I guess around nine or ten."  
  
"It's only five-thirty now," Frank said, glancing at his watch. "Let's take a short nap," he suggested. "No telling how long we'll be up tonight."  
  
Frank set the alarm on his watch and all four boys crawled into their tents. Too hot to get in their sleeping bags, they slept on top. At eight-thirty, Frank's alarm rang and he roused the other boys. Munching beef jerky for dinner, Frank and Phil decided to help in the search for the lights since it was still too early to go to Camp Braken.   
  
"How are we going to do this?" Chet asked as darkness fell.  
  
Frank thought it over then looked at Phil. "You stay here and use the binoculars," he instructed. "See if you can get a fix on where the lights first appear." Phil nodded his consent.  
  
"Chet, Biff and I will head over there now. Try to stay out of sight and don't make any noise, unless you get caught," cautioned Frank. "If we haven't found anything by midnight, I'll cut out and go with Phil to the camp."  
  
"What if we do spot something?" Biff asked, eyes twinkling because he already knew the answer.  
  
"I'll cut out anyway...unless it's Joe we've found," Frank replied. "Let's move out."  
  
It took almost an hour to get to the area where the lights had been reported. When they got there, all three boys headed in differnt directions. Frank decided the best place to observe would be higher up. He looked around and, spotting the tallest tree in the vicinity, shinnied up it.  
  
After almost an hour, Frank spotted a solitary light from straight ahead. It hadn't been there before, he was sure. As he watched, the light moved in his direction. As it neared, Frank bit his lip in self-disgust. He should have thought to bring a pair of binoculars with him.   
  
He had to decide wheter to remain where he was and take a chance on the light passing beneath him or leaving his perch and going after the light. If he stayed, he might be able to see where the light vanished but if he left, he might find what, or who, caused the lights and maybe even Joe. His mind made up, he quickly descended the tree.  
  
He realized he had made the right choice because the light had veered away form it's course and seemed to be heading down toward the lake. Frank made his way toward the light, careful not to make more noise than a small animal might. Before he had caught up with the light, it vanished.  
  
Frank scouted around, searching for a clue but finally decided it was too dark to see anything and using a flashlight would alert anyone around to his presscence.  
  
Frank kept watch for the light to return but when midnight arrived, he made the trek back to camp and left this phase of the investigation to his friends.  
  
"Did you see the light?" Frank asked Phil when he arrived at their campsite.  
  
"Affirmative," acknowledged Phil. "The light appeared at an approximate forty degree angle from the camp and disappeared less than two degrees form the lake."  
  
"Could there be a cave near the lake?" Frank queired.  
  
"Not according to the map I have," Phil stated. "But there could be. If we knew the composition of the rocks, I could probably give you a more educated answer."  
  
"Joe collects rocks," Frank said as he and Phil started toward the camp. "You think he would have been able to discover if there was a cave in this area if he knew the ground make-up?"   
  
Before Phil could answer, there was a high pitched screech. "What the...?" Frank demanded, coming to a stand still.. He shook his head as he realized the sound was nothing more than a moutain lion. "Whereever Joe is, I hope he isn't near one of those," he said.  
  
"I doubt anyone would go through the trouble of kidnapping Joe just to leave him for cat food," Phil reassured his friend. "And, yes," he continued, answering Frank's question. "Joe's the one who got me interested in rocks. You know," he added, smiling. "I think if Joe weren't going to be a professional detective, he would most likely go for a career in geology,"  
  
"I kind of get that feeling too," Frank admitted. "His rock collection has been tested, labeled and he even has some empty spaces he has labeled and waiting for when he comes across them."  
  
"There you have it, then," Phil said. "If there are any caves in the area, Joe has found it and..."  
  
"And may have found something or someone in it," Frank finished grimly.  
  
The two boys quit talking as they neared the camp. They spotted the building which served as the office, easily recognizable because it was the only building with the words Camp Braken on it. Frank tried the knob. Locked. "Do we try a window?" Phil whispered.  
  
Frank nodded. Although he had the lock pick kit his father had given him for Christmas the previous year, he saw no sense in using it if an easier method of entry could be obtained. They went around to the side of the building to the window, protected only by a screen. "Who would break into a camp?" Phil asked, grinning.  
  
Frank pulled the screen out and climbed through into the office. Phil followed, pulling the screen to the window and letting the window rest on the screen to hold it in place.  
  
"What are we looking for?" Phil asked, going to a file cabinet as Frank sat down in the chair behind the desk.  
  
"I don't know," Frank answered. "Anything that looks out of place?" he suggested with a shrug.  
  
Frank began sorting through the desk drawers while Phil started going through the files. After a few minutes Phil looked over to where Frank was looking through an assortment of envelopes. "Come and look at this," Phil ordered.  
  
Frank had been looking through a stack of letters when Phil spoke but quickly set them down and joined Phil. "What have you got?"  
  
"Check out the records," Phil instructed. "Every camper and counselor here has at least one parent who is involved with the government."  
  
"You're right," Frank concurred a few moments later, frowing. "Even dad works for the government on occassion."  
  
"Look at this one," Phil said, handing a file to Frank.  
  
"Steve Robbins," Frank read. "Joe's bunkmate!" he exclaimed, looking over the file. "Uh-oh," he added a minute later.  
  
"What's wrong?" Phil demanded.  
  
"Steve's dad was one of the security guards for Senator Davenport!" 


	14. Chapter 14

Hey Frank!  
  
No, no trouble with the kids. They love me! I can't say the same for some of the other counselors. One in particular seems to be having a rough time with his group. His fault, though. He should learn to lighten up. Camp is for fun, not rules.  
  
I think I'll just ignore Vanessa this summer. Then, when I get back, she can dump me and that should make her feel better.  
  
Got anything on Cook yet? Or has working in Senator Davenport's office given you any leads as to who planted the bomb or how?  
  
My roommate split. He couldn't handle it. His group of kids are now mine so I've got twice the load. Craig helps some, but I'm mainly in charge.  
  
Craig and Jenny are in charge of the camp. They're okay. Craig and I are getting to know each other a little better since Steve left. Craig thinks I'm doing very well. He has asked me to stay on for a couple of weeks after the kids go home and help get the place ready for winter. I told him there would be no problem so let Dad know, okay?  
  
I really miss not being there to help you and Dad out with this Cook case. Keep me posted. That way, if you run into trouble I won't have to start from scratch.  
  
Gotta run. Mail is going out soon and I know you want this letter as soon as possible. Give everyone my love!  
  
Joe  
  
Joe finished writing and threw the pen down. "Why are you so interested in Cook?" he demanded, looking into Dobson's eyes. "D.C. is a long way from here."  
  
"None of your business," Hash snarled.  
  
Steve looked anxiously at their captors, afraid they were going to get sick of Joe's nagging everytime he was ungagged and kill them both.  
  
"You're going to kill us eventually," Joe pointed out reasonably, ignoring Steve's gasp. "Why not tell us?"  
  
"True," Dobson admitted, smiling down at the two boys. "Very well, you may ask what you like."  
  
Steve's eyes widened in surprise but Joe looked at Dobson thoughtfully. "You obviously had something to do with the bomb in Senator Davenport's office," Joe said, thinking about the letters he had been forced to write. "Did you have Cook killed?"  
  
"Not killed," Dobson corrected. "He has information which is worth quite a bit."  
  
"Abducted, then," Joe conceded. "Where is he?"  
  
"On his way here," Dobson answered. "Our assocciates had to wait for the right time to escort Mr. Cook from the capitol."  
  
"And your associates planted the bomb?" Joe asked. Dobson nodded. "Why did you plant a bomb in his office in the first place?" Joe demanded. "Senator Davenport isn't involved in any anti-terrorist campaigns."  
  
"What makes you think we're terrorists?" Dobson asked in an even tone, quirking an eyebrow at the youth.  
  
"It's kind of obvious," Joe replied, his eyes roaming the cave. "Do you conduct your business here or is this just a supply stop?"  
  
"This is just where we keep our stock," Dobson answered.  
  
"Here and by the lake?" Joe pushed. Dobson inclined his head.  
  
"What's the connection to the camp?" Joe asked.  
  
"And why do you thing there is one?" Dobson countered.  
  
"Most, if not all, of the kids at the camp have parents who work in some way for the government," Joe said. "Which kid's parent worked in Davenport's office?"  
  
"Your friend's," Hash answered for Dobson. Steve began shouting under his gag. "Shut up," Hash ordered him, taking a threatening step toward him.  
  
"Leave him alone," Joe ordered. "You may already have used him to blackmail mail his mom or dad into helping you, but if you hurt him, I won't write any more letters for you."  
  
"Stand down," Dobson ordered Hash, who grunted then bent down to pick up a length of rope with which to re-tie Joe's hands.  
  
"You are much brighter than I gave you credit for," Dobson admitted to Joe. "You're quite right, of course," he continued. "The camp is made up of the children of the elite. We get addresses; personal information; even a child's likes and dislikes. Usually, we have only to hint that their children are being watched and we could take them at any time for a parent to do whatever we request. Occassionally, we have had to back up our threats."  
  
"And no one has suspected this camp?" Joe demanded, wincing as Hash tightened the rope around his already raw wrists.  
  
"Why should they?" Dobson countered. "We never go after a child while they are here, only after they have returned home."  
  
"But you took Steve and me," Joe said, confused.  
  
"Steve overheard Lane and Mars talking," Dobson answered. "You were there as well, but not close enough to hear."  
  
Joe shot a look at Hairy/Mars. Now he had a name to go with the big, bushy man. Joe snorted in derision. "Steve only heard their voices," he said. "He couldn't undersatand what was being said."  
  
"That is unfortunate," Dobson said as Hash removed Steve's gag and Mars brought over some food for the boys. "But it was good timing, none-the-less. Having Steve, apparently abducted on the train ride home, allowed us to learn form his father that the vice-president would be attending a meeting at Senator Davenport's office."  
  
"What about Cook?" Joe asked. "Why did you risk taking him?"  
  
"He uncovered the D.C. side of our operation," was the answer.  
  
"Do you honestly think he would tell you anything?" Joe demanded.  
  
"Under torture, maybe," Dobson replied a bit doubtfully. Then he gave Joe a deep thoughtful look and his eyes brightened as his smile blossomed. Joe felt a lead weight drop in his stomach before Dobson spoke again. "But watching us torture the youngest son of an old friend of his just might give him the push needed to tell us what we wish to know." 


	15. Chapter 15

"What's wrong?" Frank asked the next afternoon when a troubled Fenton Hardy arrived at the campsite.  
  
The boys had fallen into their sleeping bags at four a.m. Biff and Chet had had no luck in locating the mysterious light. When it had reappeared a little after one, the boys tried to follow it only to have it vanish near where it had originally started.  
  
Phil and Frank had returned to the camp and told the other two boys what they had discovered about the campers and about the notation in Joe's file which Frank had found after he had given up on the desk. The note said Joe had resigned from his position and was not a candidate as a future counselor. According to the note, Joe had officially quit and departed the camp. All four boys had been worried but knew they needed some rest before morning when they would have to continue their investigation.  
  
Chet had arisen as the afternoon sun crept through the opening in his tent, his stomach growling in protest after having not been fed since the previous evening. As he prepared brunch, the other three boys had woken up and dressed.  
  
Mr. Hardy came striding into the camp as the foursome where finishing their meal. He looked into Frank's eyes as he answered his son's question. "Your mother called. You got another letter from Joe."  
  
"That was quick," Chet commented. "He must have answered your last one as soon as he got it."  
  
"What did it say?" Frank demanded, not liking the haggard look on his father's face.  
  
"He said he has been asked, and he has accepted, a request to remain at the camp for two weeks after it's closure," Mr. Hardy answered.  
  
"But camp won't close for at least four more weeks," Phil squeaked in alarm.  
  
"Right," concurred Mr. Hardy. "His captors obviously intend to make sure they have enough time to complete whatever they are doing here," he continued.  
  
"Maybe they already killed Joe," Biff said, choked up. "They could have forced him to write several letters before they...." he stopped abruptly, as he became aware of the stares of his friends.  
  
"Joe's still alive," Mr. Hardy asserted. "They have no idea what Frank will say in a letter and they are fishing for information."  
  
"What do you mean?" Frank inquired, quirking his right eyebrow.  
  
Mr. Hardy explained about the questions asked in the letter concerning Darren Cook. "Whatever is going on here is somehow tied in with Cook's disappearance," he concluded.  
  
"And the bomb in the senator's office," Frank added, then told his father what they had learned the previous eveining.  
  
"You boys keep up the investigation here," Mr. Hardy said when Frank had finished. "I'm going to Washington and tackle it from that angle. You write a letter to your brother and I'll mail it from there," he added.  
  
Frank nodded, then went into his tent to retrieve the notebook he had brought with him in case he should have to answer a letter instead of his mother. Mr. Hardy paraphrased the contents of the letter Mrs. Hardy had received and relayed over the phone earlier. "Be sure to give them a little information, false, of course, so they won't give up on this letter idea. I have a bad feeling that these letters are the only thing keeping your brother alive.  
  
Frank wrote the letter then read it aloud for Mr. Hardy's approval:  
  
Hey Little Brother,  
  
Man, that was a fast response! Mom read it to me over the phone when I called home. What happened with Karen? You didn't mention her once. And if you don't like here anymore, why do you still want Vanessa to dump you?  
  
No trace of Cook yet but we're running checks on everyone connected to Davenport's office. Dad thinks maybe one of the cleaning staff was blackmailed into helping. Not sure who yet, but if we can find someone with something to hide, we may have our person and Cook will be cleared. We think Cook may have been kidnapped instead of going into hiding or undercover. Dad is pretty sure he would have been in contact if something had not of happened to him.  
  
I'll pass the word along to Dad about your extension at the camp. You will be back in time for school, right? You should have racked up some major pay by the time you return home.  
  
My part of the investigation is going slow but there is one guy who seems a bit apprehensive. His name is Matthew Robbins. I'm going to scout around and see who he's been in contact with since this mess started.  
  
About time for me to go to "work".  
  
Until next time,  
  
Your Bro,  
  
Frank  
  
"That's good," Mr. Hardy approved. "I like how you metioned Steve's father in there. If Steve is still alive, this may make his captors realize he is still useful," he added, taking the letter from Frank and folding it. Frank handed him an envelope and Mr. Hardy tucked it inside and sealed it.  
  
"You boys be very careful," Mr. Hardy cautioned. "Don't take any unecessary chances."  
  
"We will," Frank promised, smiling thinly at his father. The worry begining to take it's toll on Frank's face. Mr. Hardy returned Frank's smile with a strained one of his own. He just knew Frank was aging before his eyes. He knew the signs all too well. He had done quite a bit of aging since his sons had taken to solving mysteries. 


	16. Chapter 16

After Mr. Hardy left, Phil pulled out a map and located the place where the light first appeared and the area where it had vanished.   
  
"Since the lights begin up here," Frank said, pointing at the map. "I think we should search the area where they ended. Someone may be at the first site."  
  
"Joe might be at the first site, too," Biff pointed out.  
  
"Doubtful," Phil commented. "Maybe whoever is using the light is going down to take care of Joe."  
  
"But the lights were going around before Joe even vanished," Chet argued. "Remember, that's what he was investigating when he got in trouble at the camp."  
  
"Right," Frank said, trying to head off an argument which would prove fruitless. "And we'll explore both areas but I think we should check out this location first."  
  
"We could seperate and cover more of the area in the same amount of time," Phil suggested.  
  
"We could," agreed Frank. "But if these men are terrorists, we'll stand a better chance if there are four of us if we were to get caught."  
  
Their destination decided, the four boys headed toward the lake.   
  
"Wake up, Joey," Hash's voice filtered through Joe's semi-consciousness.  
  
Joe opened his eyes, blinking to adjust them to the light which he had become unaccostumed to. Unlike before, he was now standing in an upright position. No, he thought, not standing. He was leaning agaisnt a tree, his cheek touching the bark. His stomach began itching as he felt a couple of ants crawl on to his skin and climb up toward his chest.  
  
He was unable to move, his arms being wrapped around the trunk of the tree which couldn't be more than ten years old. His hands met on the other side and were tied tight. Another rope kept his waist connected to the bark. A piece of duct tape kept him from saying anything.  
  
From what Joe could see, he had been taken deep into the woods. The sun was high but the trees were thick and the area in shadow. Joe guessed they were now somewhere on camp ground. He doubted his captors would chance having their fun in a public place. With the Blevins' involvement, there would be no campers allowed in this area until they had gotten what they wanted.  
  
Joe felt something thick slide down his back and he shivered even though the air was hot. "Well, Cook," Joe heard Dobson's voice behind him as he felt the man touch his bare shoulder. "Are you going to tell us about Maisden or do you sit back and watch while the son of your friend, Fenton Hardy, pays the price for your silence?"  
  
"I don't know anything about Maisden," Cook insisted, his tone as honest and pleading as he could make it. "I can't tell you what I don't know."  
  
Dobson removed his hand from Joe's shoulder and stepped back. There was a faint wooshing sound almost immediately followed by the sting created from leather striking flesh. Joe winced, knowing now what had slid down his back earlier. It was a leather belt. Joe clenched his eyes and willed away the flash of pain. 'At least he's not using the buckle,' Joe thought as he felt the belt strike his back once more.  
  
"Over here!" Chet called out as he found a footprint one step away from a squased pile of feces. The ground was dry and hard and footprints had been impossible to find. Until now. A stride away and there was another, fainter print.  
  
"Who knew defacation could be beneficial in a mystery?" Phil cracked as he, Biff and Frank joined Chet.  
  
"They're fading away too soon," Biff groaned, seeing the almost invisible last print.  
  
"But at least we know which direction to go from here," Frank said optimistically.  
  
The boys fanned out but continued in the direction the footprints had been going. Soon, a familiar bird call was heard. A few seconds later, the sound was repeated. Frank smiled, recognizing the secret signal he, Joe, and their friends had worked out on their first hiking trip. The signal had come in handy on more than a few mysteries. Frank gave the bird call and waited five beats, then repeated it. Seconds later, another call was heard from farther down on Frank's left.  
  
Frank, Chet and Biff met up with Phil a few minutes later. "Smart move, remembering the bird signal," Frank complimented Phil.  
  
Phil just shrugged. "Didn't want to put anyone on the alert to our pressence." He pointed to a patch of berry covered bushes. "There's a cave opening there."  
  
"One of us should remain out here to go get help in case there's trouble," Frank suggested.  
  
"I will," Chet volunteered. He stayed back, stationing himself behind one of the larger trees as the other three boys cautiously neared the entrance to the cave.  
  
"I'll go first," Frank whispered. "Phil, you follow after one minute and Biff, one minute after Phil. We'll space it so, just in case there is trouble, the next one can either come to help or take off to send Chet for reinforcements, depending on the situation."  
  
All agreed, Frank entered the cave. Turning on his penlight to penetrate the darkness, he went deeper, knowing Phil had entered the cave by now. The deeper Frank went, the more convinced he became there was no one present. Eventually, the cave opened up into a medium-sized cavern. Frank came to a stunned standstill as he flashed his light among the contents which littered the floor.  
  
Phil came up behind Frank and gave a low whistle which broght Biff into the cavern seconds later.  
  
"Gun-runners!" Biff exclaimed, seeing the weaponary displayed.  
  
"More than that," Frank commented, his voice laced with fear.  
  
"What?" Phil asked, his gaze turning to Frank's pale face, barely visible in the dim light created by their flashlights.  
  
"The interest in Darren Cook and the bomb in the senator's office," Frank reminded his pals. "Whoever put this weaponary here are terrorists."  
  
"We better find Joe," Biff whispered urgently.   
  
"Let's check out the other area," Frank said in agreement, leading the way back out of the cave.  
  
It didn't take long for them to reach the entrance and Chet to leave his hiding place. "What's wrong?" Chet demanded, seeing the concerned looks of Phil and Biff and the expression boardering on anguish which consummed Frank's face.  
  
Phil told him about the contents of the cave. "I'll go to the ranger station and alert the authorities," Phil said in conclusion. "You three see if you can find Joe." Phil took off and the other three made the trek up the hill to where the light had originated the previous night.  
  
After arriving, it took a short time to locate the cave's entrance. "Why don't they have guards around these places?" Chet wondered. "Anyone could find them."  
  
"Most people probably avoid this part of the park because it's so close to the camp," Frank theorized. "And the lights at night have probably scared off any camper's who have come here."  
  
"Okay, here we are," Frank said, stooping to go inside the cave. "Keep quite," he added, as the other two boys followed quietly. The boys kept silent as they made their way deeper into the cave. Frank's light landed on the bound figure of a blond-headed youth.  
  
"Joe!" Frank shouted, rushing over and dropping to his knees. He pulled the boy onto his back and shone his light into his face. Frank's heart crashed. It wasn't Joe. 


	17. Chapter 17

"Is he?" Chet began as Frank checked the boy's vitals.   
  
"He's breathing," Frank said, stopping Chet's question. He removed the gag from the unconscious youth's mouth.  
  
"Who is he?" Biff asked, starting to untie the youth's hands.  
  
"My guess is, Joe's former roommate," Frank replied.  
  
"Steve Robbins?" Chet gasped. "Where could Joe be?"  
  
"I wish I knew," Frank said, his expression grim. "But maybe he'll know," he added as Chet set about loosening the rope from the boy's ankles.  
  
Biff chaffed the boy's wrists as Frank patted Steve's face. "Come on, wake up," he urged.  
  
Steve groaned and his eyes blinked open. "Wha..who..." he whispered, his eyes taking in the three boys by the feeble light.  
  
"I'm Frank Hardy," Frank introduced himself. "And this is Chet Morton and Biff Hooper. You're Steve Robbins?"  
  
Steve nodded, a bit bemused. "But...how...why? They made Joe write those letters so no one would come."  
  
"Frank and Joe had a code and Joe didn't follow it," Chet said, proud of his friends' ingenuity.  
  
"Where's Joe?" Frank asked Steve.  
  
"He was here," Steve said, sitting up with Frank's help. "He...oh, no," his voice faded to a horrified whisper.  
  
"What?" demanded Frank, the blood draining from his face. "What is it?"  
  
"Dobson said they were going to make Cook talk by torturing Joe because he and Joe's dad were friends," Steve informed them.  
  
Frank took a deep breath and stood up. "Let's get you out of here." He and Biff helped Steve to his feet and, with Chet leading the way, the four made their way out of the cave.  
  
"Are we going to the camp?" Steve asked as they exited the cave.  
  
"You aren't," Frank said. Biff and Chet looked at him. "Chet, can you get Steve back to our camp and wait for Phil and the rangers?" Chet nodded his acquiescence.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Biff asked.  
  
"We're going to have a little chat with the Blevins'," Frank answered, his eyes hard, his expression determined.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The belt came down, marring Joe's back for the twentieth time. He groaned and rubbed up against the tree trying to avoid the harsh leather.  
  
"Stop it! Leave him alone," Cook begged, barely hanging onto his self-control after watching the boy being hurt because of him.  
  
"Tell me about Maisden then," Dobson negotiated in a calm voice.  
  
"He's...he's with the Network," Cook said, giving in.  
  
Joe began moving around, agitated by Cook's words. "Hold still, Boy!" ordered Hash, bringing the belt down on Joe's tender back. Joe yelped beneath the gag but did his best to shout for Cook to be silent. The words were muffled, but Cook must have known Joe meant for him to clam up for he gave no more answers to Dobson and Joe's beating continued.  
  
Frank and Biff entered the camp's office less than an hour later. It was almost dinner time and Jenny and Craig were preparing to shut the office up and head out to the camp's cafeteria when Frank and Biff arrived.   
  
"Can we help you?" Jenny asked pleasantly, smiling as she greeted the two boys.  
  
"Most definitely," Frank agreed, his voice curt. "I want to know where your cronies have taken my brother."  
  
"Your...your brother?" Craig asked, surprised. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Frank Hardy," Frank replied. "Now where is he?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Frank, is it?" Craig said, trying to be complacent as he backed behind his desk. "But your brother reneged on his responsibilities as a counselor and left some time ago."  
  
Frank practically flew across the room. He shoved Craig against the wall, gripping the man's tee shirt in a fist and squeezing it until Craig could barely breathe. Jenny rushed to help her husband but Biff quickly caught her, holding both her wrists in his strong grasp.  
  
"I'm going to make this real simple," Frank snarled, knowing full well the kind of person he was dealing with. "I just saw Steve Robbins. He said Joe was tied up with him but he wasn't there when we found Steve. So, either you tell me where Joe is or I'm going to do some serious damage to your wife."  
  
"My wife?" Craig thundered in disbelief, his voice drowning out Biff's shocked gasp.  
  
"That's right," Frank said. "Your kind have been trained and conditioned to die rather than divulge information. But how well trained are you when it comes to watching your wife suffer?"  
  
"You can't!" snarled Craig. "You're one of the good guys," he said, his snarl turning into a smirk.  
  
"Joe's my brother," Frank declared, looking him squarely in the eyes. "I'll do whatever it takes to get him back," he added, his voice filled with more than a promise.  
  
"They took him up the trail behind the supply hut," Craig informed him, giving in.  
  
"Tie her up and hand me some rope for this rat," Frank instructed Biff. Biff used some of the nylon rope which lay on the floor by the door to secure Jenny, then helped Frank tie up Craig. When they finished, they gagged their captives and left, locking the door behind them.  
  
Biff latched onto Frank's arm as he made a beeline for the supply hut visible about a hundred yards away. "Hadn't we better wait for Phil, Chet and the rangers?" he asked.  
  
"Joe may not have that much time," Frank responded tersely, continuing his trek as Biff released him and followed one step behind.  
  
"Honestly, Cook," Dobson was saying as Frank and Biff got within hearing distance. "The kid doesn't have any skin left to hit. Why don't you just tell us what we want to know?"  
  
The blood drained form Frank's face at these words and he grew faint. He would have fallen had not Biff quickly grabbed him and kept him upright.  
  
"Very well," the voice continued. "I guess it is time to change tactics, so to speak."  
  
"Wh..what are you going to do?" demanded an emotionally distraught voice.  
  
"If you won't give us the information we need by having young Joesph beaten, perhaps you will talk when you see him burned."  
  
"You disgusting bastard!" Cook yelled at the top of his lungs, straining at his bonds. The commotion was loud enough to afford Frank and Biff the diversion they needed to burst onto the scene. Frank tackled Hash as Biff took down the big, hairy Mars. Lane rushed to Hash's aid while Dobson stood by, observing but not participating.  
  
Hash landed a solid punch to Frank's midrift but Frank was so enraged by what had happened to his brother, he felt nothing. Frank landed a hard right to Hash's left jaw sending him reeling backward into Lane.  
  
Meanwhile, Biff was rolling on the dirt with Mars, neither able to get the upperhand. Dobson strolled over to Joe and held his gun to Joe's head. There was an omnious click and Frank froze in place. It took a little longer for what was happening to register with Biff but when he caught a glimpse from his peripheal vision of Joe and Dobson, he quit fighting. Mars landed a right onto Biff's jaw and he blacked out.  
  
"The authorities are on their way," Frank said, trying to get Dobson and his men to take off. "Our friend went to the ranger station for help."  
  
Rather than startle these men, they seemed amused. "Did he now?" Hash asked, snickering.  
  
"What's so funny?" Frank demanded, a sickening feeling taking hold in the pit of his stomach.  
  
"Let's just say that if your friend did arrive at the ranger station, he's dead by now," Dobson replied. "How do you think we keep everyone away from this area?" he demanded.  
  
"Tie that one up," Hash ordered Mars, pointing at Biff. "I'll take care of this one."  
  
"Who are you?" Dobson demanded of Frank as the youth's hands and feet were bound.   
  
"Fred Croman," Frank lied, using the alias he had adoted with his disguise.  
  
"And what are you doing here?" Dobson pushed.  
  
"We were..."  
  
"Snooping!" Craig replied angrily, arriving at that moment. "He's Frank Hardy."  
  
Dobson's eyes turned even colder than they had been before. "Where is your father?" he demanded.  
  
"I don't remember," Frank answered.  
  
"Indeed?" Dobson asked, not believing him. "Perhaps we can nudge your memory a little." He turned to Hash. "Got a match?" he asked, whipping out a pack of cigarettes from his shirt pocket.  
  
He smacked the pack against his had several times and then pulled one out. Hash lit it, grinning. "Now, tell me when you remember," Dobson said to Frank, bringing the lit cigarette close to Joe's bare, albeit blood-streaked, shoulder. 


	18. Chapter 18: Conclusion

"No! Wait!" Cook called out. "Leave him alone. Leave them all alone and I'll tell you what you want to know," he bargained.  
  
Dobson looked at him thoughtfully, the cigarette so close Joe could feel the heat but not the burn. "What is Maisden's position in the Network?" Dobson asked.  
  
"He's known as..." Cook paused, unsure whether or not he sould continue.  
  
Dobson pushed the cigarette into Joe's flesh. Joe's head crashed back as far as it could go as he emitted a muffled scream of pain. Frank howled in protest but the deed was over. Dobson held the cigarette up and Hash produced another match and relit it.  
  
"Maisden is known as the Gray Man," Cook admitted, unable to allow Joe to suffer anymore.  
  
"What's his full name?" Dobson demanded.  
  
"Greg Maisden," Cook answered.  
  
"Alert Sullivan at the ranger station and have him relay this information to Marchetti in DC," Dobson ordered Craig, dropping the cigarette to the ground and stomping it out.  
  
After Craig left, Hash looked at Dobson. "Back to the cave with them?" he asked, jerking his head toward Frank and Biff.  
  
"Yes," agreed Dobson. "Lane, you and Hash escort Frank. Mars, handle the big one. I'll deal with Cook."  
  
"What about Joe?" Frank demanded as his feet were untied and he was hustled to a standing position. "You can't leave him here. His wounds need to be taken care of."  
  
"Relax, kid," Dobson ordered, grinning at Frank's worried expression. "If the heat doesn't get to him, the mountain lions will."  
  
Lane rammed a bandana into Frank's mouth as he opened it to protest, effectively muffling whatever Frank had been about to say. "Let's go," Dobson ordered, gagging Cook as well. "And steer clear of the camp," he ordered.  
  
Biff regained consciousness along the trek back and Mars untied his feet and gagged him, making him walk behind Frank. Arriving back at the entrance to the cave where they had found Steve earlier, the captives were forced inside. After entering the dark cavern, a shrill whistle was heard. Spotlights flashed on and all were temporarily blinded by the glare. As Frank's eyes grew accostomed to the light, he saw his father coming toward him.  
  
"Are you alright?" Mr. Hardy demanded, removing the gag.  
  
"Joe's tied up in the woods," Frank said once the gag had been removed. "He's hurt bad."  
  
"We'll take care of things here," a tall man in a state trooper's uniform told Mr. Hardy. Mr. Hardy gave a curt nod and he, Frank, and Biff left the cave. Cook was left to be untied by the trooper. Outside they were met by Chet and Phil.   
  
"Where's Joe?" Phil asked.  
  
"Off the trail behind one of the camp's buildings," Biff answered, as a loud eerie noise ripped through the air.  
  
"Cougar," Chet observed, familiar with the sound.  
  
"It could have picked up Joe's scent," Frank said, his voice hoarse. "Let's move!" he added, taking off at a run along the route they had returned to the cave by.  
  
"NO!" Frank shouted in terror, arriving in the small clearing where Joe had been. A lone cougar stood near the tree where Joe had been. The bloody ropes lay on the ground. Frank started to run toward the big cat, giving no thought to his own safety, but his dad was faster and managed to grab Frank's shoulders in a vise-like grip, preventing his forward mobility.   
  
"Easy, Son," Mr. Hardy said. "Joe wasn't there."  
  
"What?" Frank asked, looking at the scene again. "You're right," he agreed, relief flooding through him. There was no sign of a bone anywhere, just the bloodied ropes.  
  
The cougar must have smelled them for it turned in their direction. Mr. Hardy pulled out his gun and took aim at the tree behind the cat, firing off a shot. The noise startled the feline and it took off into the underbrush.  
  
"Where did Joe go?" Chet wondered.  
  
"To the camp, maybe?" Phil suggested.  
  
Frank shook his head. "He knows Jenny and Craig are involved," he pointed out.  
  
"But he was in bad shape," Biff argued. "And the camp is a fairly big place with a lot of people who aren't involved there."  
  
"Biff's right," Mr. Hardy said. "He did probably go to the camp and if so, then he'll be okay. After what Phil told me and what I had learned when I returned to the station today, the camp and both caves were raided."  
  
"But Craig got away after we tied him up and showed up in the clearing," Frank said.  
  
"Officer Melview said one of the counselors admitted seeing Craig and Jenny tied up and broke in through the window to release them. Craig would have been recaptured on his return unless..." Mr. Hardy quit speaking abruptly.  
  
"Unless he saw what was going on and doubled back to warn the others but when he saw they were gone and Joe was still there, he untied Joe and took him as hostage," Frank finsihed the thought his father had started.  
  
"Let's get to the camp," Mr. Hardy ordered tersely.  
  
The group rushed toward the camp, hoping against hope that their fears were unfounded. When they arrived at the camp, the office hut was sealed off with several of the county's deputies and a few men, who looked suspiciously like Network agents to Frank, scattered about.  
  
"Has anyone seen a blond headed boy who has been hurt?" Mr Hardy demanded as they came within hearing distance of the men.  
  
"He's in with the camp's nurse," said one of the deputies, pointing toward a building off to the left of the group.  
  
Frank sprinted to the building, coming to a stop and giving a relieved sigh when he saw his brother sitting up on the examination table, a nurse wrapping bandages around his chest and back.  
  
"Joe?" Frank uttered the name in a soft voice, unshed tears of relief causing his eyes to shine.  
  
Joe looked over at the door, his face breaking into a smile when he saw his brother standing there. "What took you so long?" he demanded, his own blue eyes suspiciously bright.  
  
"How you doing?" Frank asked, ignoring Joe's feeble attempt at humor as he entred the building with Mr. Hardy, Chet, Phil and Biff at his heels.  
  
"I've been better," Joe admitted, grimacing as the nurse secured the bandage.  
  
"You are?" the nurse inquired, looking at the group of testosterone which had just invaded her office.  
  
Joe quickly made the introductions. "Joe's father. Good," said Nurse Eileen. She stood five foot two but her tone and demeanor commanded respect. "Joe needs to see his doctor as soon as possible," she told Mr. Hardy. "Here is some cream for his back. He will need his wounds cleaned at least once a day; twice preferrably, and cream and fresh bandages applied after each cleaning."  
  
"What about the burn?" Frank asked.  
  
"Burn?" demanded Mr. Hardy, his white face mirroring those of the Hardys' friends.  
  
"It's just a cigarette burn," Joe hurriedly explained.  
  
"I've cleaned it and put a small bandage on it. It will leave a scar but there's no real damage. Joe's going to be fine as long as his back is taken care of," Nurse Eileen assurred everyone.  
  
"Now, tell us what's been going on?" Biff urged Joe when they had left the medical hut.  
  
"Yeah, how did you get captured?" Chet asked.  
  
"And how did you get loose?" Frank wanted to know.  
  
"After you guys had left, I tried to get loose but couldn't," Joe said. "Craig came running into the clearing babbling about no one getting him. He untied me and started dragging me along with him. He was dragging me away from the camp toward the road. But as we got near it, two uniformed officers came out of nowhere and apprehended him. They brought me back here to be patched up."  
  
"Joe! Where did you come from?" Tim Dalton asked, coming running over. "What happened to you?" he demanded, seeing the bandages.  
  
"I found out what caused the lights," Joe answered, his face contorting into a self-derisive grin.  
  
"Um, Joe," Frank interuppted. "Your charges are kind of mad that you went away."  
  
"It wasn't my choice," Joe pointed out, frowning at the news.  
  
"They don't know that," Phil stated.  
  
Joe looked at a confused Tim. "Can you round everyone up and let's meet in the cafeteria in an hour?" he asked. "I think everyone deserves to know what has been going on around here." Tim nodded and took off.  
  
"Joe, I don't think..." Mr. Hardy began.  
  
"I'm not going to tell them about the blackmailing of their parents," Joe promised. "But if they know about the terrorists and the weaponary supplies maybe they won't hate Steve and me. Besides," he added, waving an arm at the police and agents. "With all of this going on, they have to know something major has been happening."  
  
"Blackmailing the kids parents?" Biff asked.  
  
"Let's go sit down and I'll tell you about it," Joe told him.  
  
After Joe told how he had gotten involved with the terrorists, he had a few questions of his own. "How did you guys manage to find me? I heard Dobson say they had men in the Ranger station to prevent anyone from being around the area of the caves."  
  
"Dad got a job at the Ranger station," Frank said, frowning slightly. "Why are you here?" he asked, turning to his father. "I thought you were going to DC."  
  
"I was, but when I returned to the station, I heard two of the rangers talking about eliminating the campers who had set up camp near the lake," Mr. Hardy explained. "I did some checking. Stan Mason, one of the rangers, is Jenny's brother. I followed him for a bit and overheard him getting a communication from Dobson about having Cook. I wasn't exactly sure what to do next. That's when Phil arrived and told me about the cave," he added, smiling at Phil.  
  
"I contacted the state troopers and when they started to move in at the station, two more rangers, Henderson and Sullivan, made a run for it. We organized a sting and were getting ready to move when Chet and Steve arrived," he continued.   
  
"Steve said he felt well enough to make it to the station," Chet told the others with a shrug of his shoulders.  
  
"We reached the cave with the aresenal first," Mr. Hardy continued. "Some of the troopers stayed there in case anyone returned. Then we went to the second cave. Since the camp is out of the ranger's jurisdiction, the sherriff's department was alerted and they, and the state police, went to the camp. I guess Craig and Jenny had been released before they arrived."  
  
"What about Marchetti?" Frank asked. "He's the contact in DC that Sullivan was supposed to get in touch with."  
  
"Cook will take care of that," Joe said. "That's the reason they took him in the first place. Cook had uncovered their DC operation."  
  
"What happens to the camp since it's owners have been arrested?" Chet inquired.  
  
"The kid's parents will be called and informed of what has been going on and they will be sent home," Mr. Hardy said. 'The camp will be shut down and, after the trial, will go up for auction."  
  
"Doesn't seem fair to ruin their summer this way," Joe commented, wanting to stay and keep the camp going until the end of summer.  
  
"No, it doesn't," agreed Mr. Hardy. "But once their families find out what has been going on, those kids parents are going to want to see them just to reassure themselves that they are all right."  
  
"Hey, Joe," Frank said, as they stood up and got ready to go to the cafeteria to meet with the campers with Joe in the lead.  
  
"What?" Joe asked, stopping and looking at his brother suspiciously. There had been something in his tone that had alerted Joe's detective instincts.  
  
"Wait up. I can't let you go anywhere alone," Frank teased, grinning.  
  
"Very funny," Joe replied, casting a sour look at his elder brother which quickly turned into a sheepish grin as his father and friends burst out laughing.  
  
End 


End file.
